


Caught you staring

by theOTPtrash



Category: Preath, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: College, F/F, UNC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOTPtrash/pseuds/theOTPtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming into a new soccer season at UNC, Tobin Heath did not expect what (and who) would be expecting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of a Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get the season started, shall we? -Anson, Head Coach at UNC

“Try to keep up Slow Poke”, Kelley yelled as she sprinted towards an unknown part of campus. 

Christen laughed at her new roommate, already picking up on the unfiltered, curious personality of the girl, as she jogged behind. She wanted to learn the campus slowly, unlike Kelley, who would bother learning the campus as soon as she got lost on some unknown corner. 

Both girls had been at UNC approximately a week now, the campus eerily quiet due to the lack of students. The girls were required to come to campus almost three weeks earlier than the rest of the student body to begin pre-season, and their first day of practice was later that afternoon. Christen was too busy pondering how intense the first practice would be when she crashed straight into the back of Kelley.

“Fuck!” Kelley yelped as she bore Christen’s weight so they wouldn’t go crashing to the ground. “How are you going to survive on the field, being such a klutz?” She laughed.

Christen blushed as she muttered apologies and pushed the other girl. She saw the red hand on the streetlight she presumed Kelley was waiting for. As soon as the hand changed, Kelley took off again, yelling “Race you home!”

Christen laughed as she sprinted to catch up.

 

“Good work Tobin. Good to have you back!” Anson patted Tobin on the back as he passed her after the end of the first practice of the pre-season. Tobin nodded thanks and watched as he went around to welcome some of the other players, old and new. She looked back at the ball at her feet and volleyed it in the air, working on beating her previous juggling record: 543. 

“…Twenty, twenty one, twenty two…” She muttered to herself when she heard a yell, and then felt something hit her in the middle of her back, hard. 

“Oh my gosh, I said ‘Heads Up’.” A voice came from behind her. Tobin turned around to see a short, wild-eyed girl, beaming at her.

“I hate you.” Tobin shook her head.

“Love you too.” Meghan Klingenberg laughed as she developed the taller girl in a big bear hug. 

“Try not to kill each other on the first day back ladies.” Anson begged across the field, interrupting himself from talking to all of the new girls. 

“It’s not my fault Tobin’s gotten slow!” Meghan yelled back, nudging the girl to her left. 

Tobin rolled her eyes and she collapsed on the floor, beginning to unlace her cleats. She felt Meghan plop down next to her, her eyes fixed on the new group of recruits.

“Whatcha think?” 

“That you smell.”

Meghan rolled her eyes as she hit a chuckling Tobin. “You know what I mean. What do you think about the new girls?”

Tobin shrugged as she pulled the first cleat off. “I mean it was only one practice. They’re good but that’s to be expected.”

Meghan sighed as she tied her hair up to a messy up knot. “Yeah I guess. Not exactly a loud bunch, which is boring. Wait let me correct that. For the most part, not a loud bunch, except for that one.”

Tobin followed Meghan’s now pointed finger to a freckled girl shaking another raven-haired girl, with excitement. The dark haired brunette was doing everything she could to keep her footing while she laughed and got shook. The conversation was animated, the freckled girl making big gestures while the other one, now released, was just shaking her head with possibly the biggest smile Tobin had ever seen.

“Yeah, she looks crazy. Who are they again?” Tobin said, tearing her eyes away from the quirky pair.

Meghan raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “One of them is Knockout, and the other is Smiley. Nicknames by Anson himself.” 

Tobin had an idea of who Smiley was, just by observing the two girls who were now steadily approaching the two on the ground, most likely because of the locker room behind them. Tobin stood, helping the other girl up in the process, and picked up her discarded gear.

“Coffee after changing?” She looked at Meghan, who nodded, staring at the approaching pair. 

Up close, Tobin noticed just how much the two differed, not just looks but in their general atmospheres. The freckled one had more freckles than Tobin could count, but had a huge smile, energetic brown eyes, with a loud air of genuine excitement. She could instantly tell that she was going to be a hit with the team, just because of how outgoing and talkative she was. However, it was the other girl that Tobin focused on. Saying she was beautiful was an understatement, her green? Gray? (Hazel, Tobin decided later just to be safe) eyes glowing as she listened to the other one speak. She had sleek dark hair, which now framed her face in soft waves, and a radiant smile. Tobin was a sucker for a smile, especially when it seemed as effortless as the girl standing in front of her. It was then that the green-gray eyes focused on her with curiosity that Tobin realized she was being spoken to. 

“What?” She asked, embarrassed as the group started laughing.

“They are asking you your name, hot-shot.” Meghan laughed, as she stuck out her hands to the two girls. “I’ll introduce myself instead since Tobin here is in La-la Land. I’m Meghan Klingenberg, Meghan or Kling for short.”

“Cool, left back right? I’m Kelley O’Hara. KO for short.” The freckled one responded quickly. “I assume I’ll be joining you in the back!”

KO…. That explains the Knockout nickname, Tobin thought as she panned to the other girl who was patiently waiting her turn, oozing an air of plain serenity.

“I’m Christen Press. Um, Chris for short if we’re doing that.” Christen giggled slightly. “I guess I can safely assume you’re Tobin Heath? Anson said something about catching up with you for offense formations?”

Tobin blinked as she remembered something about Anson giving her responsibility to talk to someone. She shrugged as she scratched her head. “Yeah I’m Tobin. I guess Anson did mention something about that, but I have no idea what he means.” She offered apologetically. Christen responded with a shrug of her own, almost as if she was saying “Who knows?”. 

Tobin felt Megan’s arm reaching up around her neck, pulling her in tightly. “Well ladies,” She heard Megan say, “Lovely meeting you both and I’m sure we’ll be talking again soon, but right now, Tobs owes me coffee and needs to help me move in. Make sure to swing by the Yellow House sometime!” Meghan waves as she turns Tobin around and leads her to the locker rooms. 

“Very cute, huh?” She whispered to the top of Tobin’s head, her way of letting her know that her staring hadn’t go unnoticed.


	2. The beginning of the end for Christen's wallet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 1 of pre-season done. Praise the soccer Gods that school hasn't started because I don't know what I would do- XOXO Christen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys are thinking in the comments! Any personal horror stories from college you want our girls to deal with haha!

It’s been around a week now since the beginning of preseason and Christen feels like she almost knows everyone. As she sits on the bench unlacing her cleats, she looks at the faces chattering around her.

There was Ali Krieger, a junior defender. 1000-watt smile. Kelley really liked her, Ali had took her in like a mother bird.

Christen watched grinning as she watched Ali jump on the back of a taller blonde, who proceeded to spin the brunette around. Ashlyn Harris. Goal Keeper, also a junior. Watching the two, Christen felt the intense affection the two had for each other, learning just earlier that day that they had been dating for a year now.

She surveyed the room, trying to place the other faces on the team.

There were the other freshman who had joined with Kelley and her this year: Julie Johnston, Sydney LeRoux, and Alex Morgan. The first two girls Christen clicked with quickly, seeing how they were suitemates with Kelley and her, and they had already started sneaking into each other’s fridges, no one seeming to like their own snacks. 

The latter though Christen had barely talked to, noticing how the girl quickly gravitated towards the older girls and seemed content not knowing the rest of her year. She watched now as she exchanged laughs with Tobin, leaning on the tall tanned girl as she gasped with laughter. 

Christen pondered what they were laughing about when Tobin looked her way. As they locked eyes, Christen couldn’t help but smile. There was something about the girl that she just liked, admired maybe. The other girl smiled back, looking almost shy but Christen barely noticed because that’s when someone fell on her lap, scaring the shit out of her. 

“HONEY BEAR! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!” Kelley gripped the sides of her face and pressed their foreheads together. “I’ve been calling your name for like ten minutes now.” 

Christen just laughed as she participated in the staring contest the freckled girl had started with her. “What do you want Kels??”

“To be with you forever obviously.”

“Then you gotta put a ring on it.”

“Only after you buy me dinner?”

Christen was about to protest when she felt the two other bodies press into the pile Kelley and her had started.

“Did someone say dinner?” Sydney looked at the pair hopefully.

“Ya, Christen’s treating!” Kelley exclaimed, rubbing Christen’s face with her own.

“YAY CHRISTEN!” Julie pumped her fist in the air at the top of the pile.

Christen just sighed, feeling like she lost a battle she didn’t know she was fighting. She would find a way to get Kelley back later. “Fine.” She muttered to a group of screaming girls.

They all laughed, chanting Christen’s name as Sydney started planning what she wanted to eat.

“What the heck is happening here? Are the freshmen having another orgy? Get it together gals.” The girls looked up to see Meghan standing over them, a smirk on her lips.

Somewhere in the back of the locker room, Christen heard a voice distinctly Ashlyn’s yell, “#GAYYYYYYYYYYYYY”. A chorus of laughs filled the locked room as the girls rose off of Christen, Kelley pulling her to her feet. 

“They wish they could have me”, Kelley shrugged her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist. “Plus Chris and Jules already got men to protect them from me.”

Christen and Julie high fived, yelling praises to the gods for this, rewarding them with smacks from Kelley. 

“And the lucky men are… ? And talk loud, I can’t hear you from back here.” Ali yelled, stripping off her clothes to get in the shower.

“They are on the football team!!!” Julie exclaimed happily. “Zach is just the best thing ever. We met at orientation and that was that!” She blushed just thinking about him, and Christen beamed at her new friend and how infatuated she already was with her boyfriend of two weeks.

“Nick is also on the football team, and we’ve been dating for three years now.” Christen smirked at the catcalls she got from the team. 

“Are you bringing them to the party tonight? They can help out with anybody who gets a little too rowdy.” Meghan nodded, like it was already decided. “Anyone who is anyone will be at the Yellow House tonight. Cleaned by yours truly and Cinderella over here.” She gestured to Tobin, who was staring at the group of freshman, who had a tight-lipped smile on her face, unnatural when compared to her usual beaming self.

Christen raised an eyebrow, wondering what got into the older girl, when she felt a shove from behind her. 

“DINNER TIME!” Kelley yelled in her ear, pulling Christen out the door with the other girls following closely behind.

“Okay but you guys are getting Alpine and nothing more.”


	3. The Beginning of The Buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan has always been the crazier of the two of us, I guess, since we came into UNC and roomed together last year. She always has the fun stories of hook-ups, dates gone wrong.....I've been on a date or two, but....I just don't know. No one ever really felt right. - Tobin

**9:30pm**

Tobin looked around the house, nodding at the decorations. They had tried to go for a beachy theme, so there were random blow up palm trees in every corner, Lei’s at the entrance, a kiddie pool in the back with a blow up pool toy dolphin, and little umbrellas to go in all of the solo cups, because that made it a little classier….right? She went to the kitchen to survey the alcohol the house had chipped in to provide. Plenty of cheap stuff there for people to make their own drinks, but also a huge tub of Ashlyn’s secret recipe PJ. She called it, “The Buzz”. All Tobin knew was that there were too many alcohols in there to count, and also blue Gatorade. It was rumored that two cups of the stuff would get even the highest tolerances shit faced. Ashlyn always agreed to make the poison, but refused to share the recipe. Apparently Ali is the only one who knows it in case Ashlyn ended up in a horrible accident or something like that. Tobin made herself a cup and took a sip, understanding why it was so addicting and messed up unsuspecting party goers, all you could taste was the Gatorade.

 

**11:30 pm**

 

Tobin never had what she would call a high tolerance. Probably due to the fact that she never drunk enough to actually build one up. But despite her one cup of Buzz, and several rounds of beer pong, she could safely say that she was by far one of the most sober people in the room. Ali and Ashlyn were doing some kind of dance, a mix of grinding and the tango, in the living room. Meghan was moving on to her third girl of the night, slowing making her way through the lacrosse team after determining that the field hockey girls “were just a little too eager to get down in the turf.” Tobin laughed as she watched the petite girl begin to make out with a pretty ginger, catching Tobin’s eye and raising a thumbs up in the air.

Tobin shook her head as she moved to lean against a wall, surveying the crowd. She realized the party was missing a certain group of girls, girls that proclaimed that the party begins with them. She looked around again, knowing that there was no way she could miss the loud yells of Kelley when she felt something move from behind her.

“Boo.” Tobin turned to look in the electric blue eyes of Alex Morgan. The freshman girl had quickly approached Tobin during practice, confiding her nervousness in joining such a prestigious team. Tobin had felt a connection to the girl, and it wasn’t just that she was beautiful. The girl had understood immediately Tobin’s relaxed nature and matched it with her own talkative, excited atmosphere.

“What’s up kid?” Tobin wrapped an arm around the girl while taking another swig from the beer she was nesting, missing the slight blush that popped up on the younger girl’s face. “Where is the rest of your year? Decided to skip?”

Alex was beginning to shrug when her eyes focused on the front door. Tobin followed her gaze to see the door opening, bringing with it screams of drunken joy. Julie yelled as she was carried piggy backed in by a boy Tobin could only assume to be Zack. The couple fit each other well, both blondes of equal attractiveness. Sydney and Kelley followed after, pulling strings on party poppers and beginning to dance to the music in the house.

While this was all very amusing, Tobin’s gaze was focused on the now-grey eyed brunette who strutted in, surrounded by a muscular guy at least a foot taller than her. Tobin noticed how short Christen’s shorts were, basically showing the bottom of a tanned ass. She had on a cropped white tank and a hot pink bathing suit top noticeably seen underneath. The guy, probably Nick, tried to hold on to Christen’s waist, and much to Tobin’s pleasure, she watched as Christen pushed his arm away to whisper something in Kelley’s ear. She watched as Kelley threw her head back, proceeding to grab Christen’s waist for herself and closely danced on her. Nick, didn’t seem to be too pleased by this act by his crossed arms, but watched intently.

Looking up from the dip Kelley had just given her, Christen raised her eyes to meet Tobin’s, and Tobin felt her breath catch in her throat. She raised the arm resting on Alex to wave, barely remembering the presence of the younger girl. She watched as Christen let go of Kelley, who only shrugged, to run towards Tobin. It was only when Christen raised her arms up did Tobin realize what was about to happen. She braced her feet to accept the giggling cinnamon roll into her arms, feeling her snapback fall off.

“Oops!” Christen giggled as she waved Tobin’s snapback in front of her face before placing in on her head, bill backwards.

“Feeling good Chris?” Tobin laughed as she lowered the girl.

“Ya just peachy! How are you doing? You look so good!” Christen rambled, cheeks rosy from alcohol. Tobin decided she liked a little drunk Christen, it seemed to relax the girl into talking almost as much as her roommate.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” She let her eyes linger over her stomach, noticing just how fit and toned the girl was. Christen responded in a wink and pulled herself closer to Tobin, placing her hands on her hips so she could dance with her. Tobin blushed as she felt Christen’s fingers find their way under her shirt and on her bare waist.

“Want a drink?” She whispered low to the girl, realizing how close they were in height. Christen nodded and allowed Tobin to take her hand as she led her to the kitchen.

 

**2:00 am**

The party had begun to die down, Tobin realized as she surveyed the after math. She looked up at Allie Long, who was telling her some story about getting stuck in the room of a frat guy after a one night stand and laughed at the terror her friend felt when she realized she had peed in his laundry basket. After the story was finished, she excused herself from the conversation to get a count of who was still around.

Meghan was dancing slowly with a still talking Kelley, but Meghan seemed to enjoy the endless talking the girl was providing, a smirk on her lips

Ali and Ashlyn were on the couch, joking at a drunken Sydney making the moves on a handsome guy Tobin recognized from the men’s soccer team.

She remembered Alex leaving earlier, something about preparing for school, and Tobin moved towards the open front door.

That’s when she heard the raised voices, and looked to see Julie and her boyfriend staring straight ahead. Julie, noticing Tobin, raised a finger to her lips and nodded in the direction of Christen and Nick yelling at each other.

“You’ve always been like this.”

“What are you talking about? I’m having fun, it’s a party Nick.”

“A party where you basically have yourself pressed up on everyone you see?”

“It’s called dancing.”

“It’s called being a fucking dyke.”

The echoes of a slap radiated through the front yard. “Don’t you dare say that again you bastard. Not about me or any of my friends.”

“And what? What are you going to do princess? Call Daddy on me?”

“You’re pathetic.”

“And you’re trash. I never should have wasted my time on you.”

“Whatever, like you could do better than me you ugly, dumbass meathead.”

“You really are a bitch, under that whole flower princess act you have.”

“Keep talking as you leave, thanks. Consider yourself single, and think about my bitchy ass nice time you have to rely on your own hands to get off.”

Christen stuck her middle fingers out as she watched the hunkering boy spit on the ground and walk away. Julie shook her head as she started going towards Christen, Zack muttering something about taking Nick home because he was sure nothing good was going to come out of the boy walking home alone. Tobin watched as Julie talked to Christen with concern in her voice, Christen responding in laughter and a loud “good riddance!” Julie shook her head as she looked at Zack, Tobin figuring they were leaving to find Nick and take him home. Zack hadn’t drunk at all, she realized with a smile on her face, as the pair waved good byes to Tobin and Julie begged Christen to come home with her. “Not with that lunk head. I’ll see you later Jules!” She pressed a kiss to Julie’s cheek and turned around without a second thought, looking up to see Tobin standing at the door.

Tobin was relived to see the girl beam at her, nervous that she would be mad because she witnessed the fight that just happened.

“Tobs, Tobin, Baby, Honey bear. You have eyes just like honey, do you know that?” Christen said once she got to the door, reaching her arms out to stabilize her self on the other girl. Tobin blushed at not only the pet names, but also just how close the two were. She could smell the alcohol mixing between the individual breaths of the both of them and realized that she wanted to close the gap between them. It would be easy, just as simple as a slight lean in, probably 20 degrees at most, she calculated. She was too busy plotting the exact way to join lips with the beaming girl in front of her that she didn’t see her move closer until she felt a pair of blue Gatorade tasting lips on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So in case anyone was wondering what this little entries at the top were, I'm going to start putting them in from the view point of various characters, almost like a journal entry from them all about what's happening at that point in the story. It might have something to do with what's about to happen or maybe something completely unrelated! Who knows ;) )
> 
>  


	4. Player Profile: Tobin Heath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet your UNC team!

**#98 TOBIN HEATH**

Position: Midfielder

Height: 5'6"

Year: Sophomore

Hometown: Basking Ridge, N.J.

High School: Ridge

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Freshman Season:** Actual perfection. Scored lots, got many awards, basically Gods gift to us all.

**Personal:** Given name is Tobin Powell Heath...nicknamed Tobs...was born on May 29, 1988 in Morristown, N.J. to parents Jeff and Cindy Heath...has a younger brother, Jeffrey, 15, and two older sisters, Perry, 23, and Katie, 25...active in Athletes for Action and Champions for Christ.

**About Tobin...  
Academic Major at Carolina: **Communications  
 **Career Plans:** Follow Jesus  
 **Hobbies:** Doing anything fun with friends  
 **Athletes I Most Admire:** Rafael Nadal, Messi  
 **Biggest Sports Thrill:** It's a thrill to be on this team  
 **People with the Greatest Influence on my Athletic Career:** Jesus, family, friends  
 **Favorite Book:** The Bible  
 **Favorite Foods:** Eggo waffles  
 **Favorite Movie:** Searching for Bobby Fischer  
 **Favorite Class I Have Taken at UNC:** Public Speaking  
 **If I Could Travel Anywhere, It Would Be:** Wherever my family is  
 **What I Would Do on a Saturday Full of Free Time:** Play Outside  
 **If I Could Play Another Sport at Carolina, It Would Be:** All of them  
 **What I Like Most About Coach Dorrance:** His honesty


	5. The Beginning of Something New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like to kiss and tell tbh- Kelley

Brown eyes opened to the sound of voices outside the door. Slowly, the eyes began to adjust to the darkness in the room and saw the sleeping figure next to them. Slowly, she moved off the bed careful not to make too much noise to avoid waking the figure on the bed. It was then that she realized she was naked, her body cold and aching in unfamiliar places. She found her phone on the desk by the bed and used to flash light to find and put on her clothes.

After taking one last look at the figure on the bed, she opened the door quietly and snuck out of the room.

* * *

 

 

Kelley O'Hara had never been one for the quiet, but as she walked across the campus, still empty from the lack of students, she was grateful for the peace. She looked at the bloomed trees, knowing that soon winter would come to blow the pink blossoms away. As she got onto the street where Kenan Stadium was, she saw the football players’ shuffle across the street, struggling to run across the street with all their gear when she saw Nick and Zach. She raised her hand to call out a welcome, but realized the two seemed to be arguing and that was not something Kelley needed to get involved in right now.

 

As she got inside her room, she quickly looked to see the dark head peaking out of the covers, facing the wall. Kelley sighed out of relief, unsure why she didn’t want to see her always pleasant roommate, and grabbed her towel before heading into bathroom.

 

When she got to the bathroom, she stared at the girl in the mirror, unfamiliar to her hazy eyes. She looked at the girl’s freckles, seemingly multiplying every day. The girl’s hair was wild and knotted, matted with sips of alcohol and whispers of last night in the girl.

 

She looked at her Hawaiian button down, a loud blue print printed with palm trees, the collar of it stretched, and stained jean shorts she’s had since freshman year of high school. She remembered how the button from shorts had been ripped off last night, and how the shirt was pulled over her head recklessly.

She slowly stripped off the garments now, looking at the pale skin underneath, her hands tracing the bruises that went from her neck to the middle of her breasts, where they spread out to cover the entirety of her chest. She remembered how much it hurt with each bite and twist of the nipple, but how there was a pleasure that came with it all, a pleasure that had kept her wanting more.

 

She slowly took off her underwear, trying to treat them with care since they too were messily ripped off her body last night. She stepped into the shower, setting the water to a scalding hot temperature, and let it pour over her body. There was a sort of soreness in her muscles that she hadn’t experienced in her years of playing soccer. She reached down to touch her vagina, remembering how the other girl’s hand had skillfully rubbed her, eventually entering her body.

 

Kelley had never been a prude, one of the first of her friends to make out with a guy behind the bleachers, or have sex with a boy between soccer practices, the whole thing. This was different though, she thought as she rubbed shampoo into her scalp.

 

She always knew that she was attracted to women, even at a young age she found herself fascinated with their curves and mesmerized by their lips. The boys from school had satisfied her need to be touched, but they never kept her wanting more. Things felt nice, sure, but nothing compared to last night. The heat, the softness, the gentle but rough touch that only a woman can give. It was amazing just how quick her body responded to the little actions last night versus the touches of her own hands now rubbing the suds on her body.

 

Even as she rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, Kelley still felt the heat of her desire for more overwhelm her. She padded naked back into her room, noticing Christen still rested facing the wall.

 

She took her time getting dressed into clean pajamas and brushing and braiding her soaked hair. Now, all she could picture was the other girl’s face, the animated eyes that matched her own, and the grin that looked like it always had a secret.

Meghan Klingenberg had captured Kelley’s every being, and Kelley was not sure how she felt about it. Her mind started racing, going back to her normal style of thinking. _Would the older girl even remember? Would she think of it as fondly as Kelley did, Would she be embarrassedWould she want to talk to Kelley againCouldKelleyconvincetobehersWhatwouldhap-_

 

“Hey”

 

Kelley whipped her head around to meet the curious eyes of her now sitting roommate.

 

“I lost my virginity last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some more chapters ready that I'm proof reading and will be posting throughout the day! Let me know what you think :)


	6. The Beginning of a Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOn't take yourself too seriously. Unless it is really serious, then maybe get your shit together. -Meghan

Christen was shocked to say the least.

 

After her roommate had explained what she meant by virginity, since Christen was very sure Kelley had told her about her ruling the school as the ‘Queen Heartbreaker’ (Quote from Kelley: Virginity is lost when it feels right, ya know? When afterwards, you feel changed, you feel like you learned more, and you want more…).

 

Christen immediately asked for details, which Kelley blushingly respond very minimal due to it being foggy to her as well, though she offered as much as she could, to the point of it being too much information to Christen, who was very much a virgin (by all definitions).

 

After Kelley had tried to show her the hickey left between her breasts, Christen through a pillow at her, giggling protests. Kelley pulled her shirt down with a chuckle, swatting the pillow out the air. Christen looked at her friend, noticing a lost look in her eye.

 

“So what are you going to do now? Do you think you and Meghan will become something?”

 

Kelley sighed, resting her hands above her head and looking at the ceiling. “I’m not sure. Part of me kind of hopes so, but at the same time, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

 

Christen bit her lip, shrugging at being unable to give advice. “Maybe talk to Meghan? See how it goes naturally?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

The two sat in silence, until Kelley perked up, raising an eyebrow at Christen.

 

“WAIT. Why are you here? Weren’t you supposed to spend the night at Nick’s? I saw him today and he looked PISSSSSSSSED. What happened?”

 

Christen laughed at her roommate’s sudden change of attitude. “I don’t remember much from last night either, but the last thing I remember was that we broke up.”

 

“Wait what, spill, details now.”

 

“I’m not sure. It’s foggy. He was being a jerk, I remember that…Oh, he was upset about me dancing with you and the other girls. He called me a dyke.” Christen shrugged, trying to brush it off.

 

Kelley however was not amused. “He called you a what? What the fuck? Are you even gay? What an asshole. I’m glad you dropped him because he wasn’t even that fun.”

 

Christen smiled weakly, looking at the floor. Gay. She’ll be the first to admit women were attractive, and she wouldn't be against it now that she was single. She definitely knew her family would be okay with it as well. She wouldn’t mind it, but only if it felt right…Christen felt her throat close off. She felt like she was forgetting something.

 

“Hey Kelley. How did I get home? I don’t remember.” Christen said, worry creeping in her voice.

 

Kelley just looked at her and shrugged. “No clue homey. Your guess is as good as mine. Now, for a more important question: do you want to get food?”

* * *

 

Tobin shuffled down the stairs, her head pounding and her stomach screaming for something greasy. As she got closer to the kitchen, the smell of bacon and coffee cried out to her, almost teasing. She turned the corner to see Meghan, looking about as bad as she felt.

 

The shorter girl turned her head when she heard Tobin approaching and just pointed towards the coffee maker, filled to the brim with a fresh brew. Tobin, silently pulled out two mugs, filling them and pouring some hazelnut creamer into her own cup, and putting three sugars in Meghan’s. She stirred the liquids and headed to the counter where Meghan sat. She had already set out a plate with a plate heaping with bacon and toast, and the two silently chewed and sipped on the coffee, not talking until the whole plate was finished and two cups of coffee each were drunk.

 

“Rough night?” Meghan asked, a growl still in her voice telling Tobin she still hadn’t fully woken up.

 

“Rough night.” Tobin responded, rising to fill their mugs up for a third time.

 

It wasn’t until these cups were drained did the girls actually look alive.

 

“I need to either start drinking more, or just drink less.” Tobin said, thinking about the few drinks she had that had her mind pounding.

 

“It’s The Buzz. That shit is the equivalent of like 5 shots.” Meghan shook her head, recounting the three cups she had.

 

Tobin snickered, looking at the girl for real for the first time that morning. She noticed that she had a very large hickey on her neck, something Meghan must not have seen.

 

“Who did you conquer last night?” She asked, nodding towards the hickey.

 

Meghan’s eyes widened as she grabbed her phone and pulled open the camera app. She inspected the damage, groaning as she got a good look at the size of it. “Dammit.”

 

Tobin looked at her quizzically. Meghan never seemed to be almost frustrated the night after, she usually told stories about it, making the girls laugh with Meghan’s brutal honesty about sex and the shit that goes down during it.

 

Meghan looked at Tobin with a look that made her almost uncomfortable. “What?” She whispered.

 

Meghan just sighed and put her head down, muttering something. Tobin laughed, “What was that?”

 

Meghan just yelled louder, still muffled by the counter beneath her.

 

“Gotta speak a little louder Kling.”

 

Meghan ripped her head up, yelling,” I FUCKED KELLEY O’HARA.”

 

Tobin looked at the girl wide-eyed, “You did what?????”

 

“Now don’t even look at me like that, Ms. Heath. I saw you make out with Christen.”

 

Tobin blushed, shocked. “I did what?” Quickly trying to recall the events of last night to no avail.

 

“Don’t even try to play innocent. Who even knows what else happened after you walked her home.”

 

Tobin must have looked pale at this point with surprise, that Meghan stopped her teasing and looked confused. “What’s wrong? Do you not remember any of that?”

 

Tobin slowly shook her head no. She would be angry with herself for forgetting that, but she was scared at what she could have done. She wasn’t an aggressive person, but what if she tried to take advantage of Christen? What if Christen remembered all of it and didn’t want to talk to Tobin again?

 

“Earth to Tobin Heath.” Meghan said, an amused look on her face. “Don’t freak out okay? Christen looked just as drunk, if not drunker, as you, AND, she also seemed to enjoy that kiss as much as you, seeing as how she’s the one who started it.”

 

Tobin snapped her head up at that. “She kissed me?”  


Meghan nodded wickedly, loving the look on her best friend’s face. She had been waiting for this moment since she met Tobin a year ago.

 

“So what now Tobi? Gonna call her?”

 

“Not until you call Kelley.” Tobin snapped, making sure her friend didn’t forget what she had confessed.

 

Meghan groaned, hoping Tobin would forget that piece of information. She knew it was the right thing to do, to be respectful of Kelley’s feelings and all that. Meghan cared and all, but that was the problem. Meghan never cared about the girls she lured into bed. The thought of actually giving a damn was enough to give Meghan a panic attack.

 

Tobin was lost in thought as well. If Christen initiated an apparent make out session between the two, did that mean she harbored some kind of feeling for her? Should she bring it up? What if Christen didn’t remember, and laughed in her face? She was sure Christen wouldn’t do that but she had to be prepared for everything. How did one girl ruin the calm state of mind Tobin usually had?

 

The two girls let out a collective sigh and laughed at the other in return, Meghan shaking her head.

 

“Girl problems, am I right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually kind of love this chapter just because while it's simple, I really feel like this mirrors two of the several roads relationships could go down. Like even just writing it, I'm uncertain on how I want it to go down: slow,fast, hot and heavy or awkward and uncertain? Let me know what you guys think, maybe if you want to see a certain love story or if you want to be surprised!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Also, I promise to start making the chapters longer, I'm just trying to warm up haha


	7. The Beginning of the bond over Hazelnut Creamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is different about her and I can't put my finger on it. She makes me feel.....warm. -Christen/Tobin

The next two weeks went by in the frenzy, the girls either constantly training or preparing for the school year that was quickly approaching. Christen was laying on the futon in her room, her legs spread out on Kelley’s lap, clicking away on her computer. It was then that the girl screamed, almost kicking Kelley’s laptop off her legs if Kelley hadn’t had move to grip it so tightly.

 

“What the fuck Chris? Be cool.” Kelley growled to the girl, shaking her head.

 

“I finally have the perfect scheduleeeeeeeee!” Christen sang, arms stretched.

 

Kelley raised her hand for a high five and Christen smacked it hard, much to her amusement.

 

“You kept those classes with me right?” Kelley asked, big eyes as she closed her computer and moved to cuddle with Christen on the couch. Christen followed suit, moving to rest her head on the couch pillow and raise an arm to rest on top of Kelley,

 

“Of course. We will dominate the yoga LFIT, write our way out of ENGL 105, and maybe survive that first year seminar we got in.” Kelley purred with excitement and Christen giggled, stroking her hair. Along with those classes with Kelley, she knew that Sydney and Julie had also gotten into the English course, and that the four of them and Alex all got into the same FYS. Christen wasn’t sure how that happened, but she figured her coach pulled some strings to help the girls “bond”, his words not her own. Maybe it would help loosen up Alex more, but who knew.

 

Christen squealed again, excited that with those classes, she also got into a psych class that was in her major, and also signed up for an communication class because why not? She could communicate.

 

Christen sighed as she heard Kelley’s breath level out, a sign that the girl had probably fallen asleep on top of her. She would never be able to get out and she had to start getting ready soon. She couldn’t blame the girl though, the last two weeks, while amazing, were tiring with the constant practices and meetings.

 

After the party, that weekend and the next week was filled with constant meetings for the whole team, but even more for the first-year students as they had to meet with different advisors and discuss their four year plans and what would they do if they called up to the national team and so much information that Christen’s head spun at the thought of it.

 

Between the practices and meetings, Christen had gotten extremely close to the team through constant hang-outs at the Yellow House and dinners at their coach would host. However, she was surprised when at the last practice, Tobin had approached her and asked her to meet her for coffee.

 

She liked the girl plenty, the two talking more after the party happened. She learned that Tobin had walked her home that night from Meghan, but when she had went to thank the girl, she had only muttered a ‘you’re welcome’ and quickly changed the topic. She wasn’t sure what she did wrong, but she noticed that Tobin had excused herself from the conversation after a couple minutes to apparently beat up Meghan.

 

Speaking of Meghan, Christen looked down at the sleeping girl on top of her. She wasn’t sure what was becoming of Kelley and Meghan. The two definitely seemed to be closer, spending their time together when Kelley wasn’t with Christen and their suitemates (which if Christen had to be honest, Christen alone took up a lot of her time so Meghan wasn’t around too much but it was more than the first week for sure). Whenever Christen asked about it, Kelley just kind of shrugged, usually being annoying in her answer to say, “Your guess is as good as mine.”

 

Whatever it was though, Kelley was even happier if that was possible, and she knew that the girl would tell her eventually. Christen felt her phone buzz and she pulled it out to see a text from Tobin.

 

_Tobin Heath: Be there in 5!_

“SHIT.” Christen bounced up, startling Kelley, who groaned as she collapsed back on the futon. Christen quickly stripped from the big t-shirt and penguin pants she’s been in all day and swung open her closet. Immediately she spotted her favorite worn cream dress and pulled it over her head. She yanked on her back converses and floppy hat since she knew it was sunny out. She looked at herself in the mirror, scared it was too much but she was comfortable and she didn’t want Tobin to wait too long.

 

_Running a little late, but I’m OTW_ _J_

 

Tobin sat at a small table in the corner of the Starbucks on South Campus, her leg moving at a rapid pace. She shad her arms crossed on her chest and slunk lower in her seat. She wasn’t sure why she asked Christen to coffee, it was just kind of slipped out of her after Christen was telling her about how tired she got from practice, so she didn’t know what to do about class. She hoped it didn’t seem too weird, especially when she eagerly suggested to go to the closest coffee shop near Christen’s dorm even though it was the farthest from the Yellow House.

 

She kept her eye on the door, unsure of when Christen was going to show up. She had gotten her text but a little late to Tobin could be 30 minutes to an hour late sometimes seeing as how the girl would rather take her time than rush. She started thinking about all the times she had been late to dinner with the team or even practice, a smirk on her face, when she heard rustling in the seat in front of her.

 

Christen sat in front of her, beaming. “I’m so sorry I’m late! I got caught in thought, and adding classes to my schedule. It’s finally perfect!”

 

She exclaimed, her hands waving while she talked. Tobin just gazed at the girl, a warmness filling her chest, something unfamiliar. She looked beautiful, the cream dress making her skin glow. She had this big floppy hat on that normally Tobin would think looked dumb on anyone else, but it was perfect for Christen. It fit the general air of the girl, framing her face for those that she chose to show it to, but also shielding her from the rest of the world, fitting the peaceful introverted personality of the girl. Looking at her, Tobin suddenly felt underdressed in her ripped white skinny jeans, black tank, and red snapback.

 

“Tobin?” Tobin snapped back up to make eye contact with her, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, um, you look really nice.”

 

Christen smiled shyly back, possibly blushing, Tobin couldn’t be sure. “Thanks, you clean up pretty well yourself.”

 

The two girls sat in silence, staring and smiling at each other, until Christen looked behind her at the menu. “Here, let me treat you to coffee, my treat.”

  
Tobin started to protest when Christen put a finger to her mouth, winking., already standing up. “What do you want to drink?”

 

Tobin sighed, and looked up at her. “Whatever your favorite drink is.”

 

Christen nodded and turned around to get in the line.

 

Tobin sighed as she watched her. What was taking over her? ‘Whatever your favorite drink is?’ When did she get so brave? What was happening to her? The way that the girl had the ability to make her so nervous, but also so apparently confident. Tobin liked the feeling that was washing over her, which is why when Christen got back with coffee that smelled like Hazelnut, Tobin’s absolute favorite, she knew something good was happening.

 

Conversation began to flow between the two, learning that Tobin is in the Communications class Christen was in, that the two girls love L.A. more than anything, and that they both love horror movies but are also huge scaredy-cats. Tobin learned that Christen was very big into yoga, meditating every morning. Christen in turn learned about Tobin’s opportunities with the U-20 team, how she was in Chile with them only a couple weeks ago and will be going to travel with them throughout the school year.

 

Before they knew it, three hours had passed, the two girls laughing when Tobin’s phone rang. Tobin shrugged sheepishly, and looked at the phone, seeing it was Meghan.

 

“Hey Megs, it’s not a good time.” Tobin answered, annoyance in her tone.

“What? Appointment? Oh shit. Okay yeah”

 

Tobin hung up the phone and looked at Christen, embarrassment in her voice.

“I am so so so sorry Chris, I completely forgot about my academic advising appointment. “

 

Christen waved her off, “Don’t worry about it! This is fun. Thank you so much for inviting me here.”

 

Tobin wasn’t sure what took over her right then but she took Christen’s hand across the table. “I had a lot of fun too. Maybe we can do it again soon? My treat?”

 

Christen nodded quickly, a little too quickly than Tobin was expecting, which made her feel kinda good inside. “What about tomorrow? But let’s make it a movie night instead.”

 

Tobin beamed with happiness as it was her turn to nod a little too quickly now. Christen laughed as she pulled her hand away and nodded towards the door.

“You should go.”

 

Tobin shrugged as she got up. “To be honest, it’s not like I’m ever on time for these things. I mean, why do I need advising when I’m track and know my major?” She smirked as she headed out, trying not to look back to keep an air of cool around herself.

 

If she would have looked back, she would have seen that Christen never once took her eyes off her until she disappeared from sight. She also would have saw how red the girls cheeks were and how confused her eyes were, holding the hand that Tobin held to her heart.


	8. The Beginning of a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality'...maybe? Eventually? -Christen

“Hey…stop hogging the popcorn.”

 

Christen’s face heated up as she flicked popcorn at the older girl. Tobin opened her mouth wide to catch one of the kernels, chuckling at Christen.

 

She was perfect.

 

Christen stared at the girl a little too long, too many thoughts whirling through her head. She had been snuggled up on the couch with the girl for around two hours now, them being halfway through a Hunger Games marathon the day before classes started.

 

Everything was perfect, except for the fact….

 

“Christen! Give me the popcorn!” Kelley yelled from across the room, sitting on the floor in front of an armchair.

 

Who was in the armchair? Kling, playing with Kelley’s hair. “Yeah, stop hogging it for yourselves fools”

 

Christen sighed as she passed the bowl over. Right then is when more people walked out of the kitchen, laughing.

 

Her and Tobin shared a knowing look. Christen loved how already the other girl can read her mind.

 

How did they get stuck with all these girls?

 

It was Christen’s fault, kind of, but actually it was Kelley’s fault. Christen had mentioned going to the Yellow House for a movie earlier in the locker room, and Kelley blew up at the opportunity to go to the Yellow House (aka see Meghan but that’s another story for a different point of view).

 

Because of Kelley’s freak out, the whole team knew in a matter of minutes and it suddenly turned into a team movie night.

 

At least Tobin got to pick the movie.

 

Christen smiled at the girl apologetically, shrugging.

 

“It’s cool. Just means more snacks for us.” Tobin said as she popped a mint oreo cookie in her mouth, which Sydney bought.

 

Christen giggled, taking a cookie for herself , opening it up and licking the cream. “You eat your cookies like an animal you know.”

 

Tobin’s eyes widened in confusion until they rested on Christen half eaten cookie. “I want the whole experience, what can I say? I can’t go slow when I like something.”

 

She popped another cookie in her mouth and smiled a smile that made Christen’s heart tingle. Tobin turned her head back to the TV, but not before she moved her arms to be on top of the couch, slyly also putting one around Christen’s shoulders.

 

Christen snuggled closer and pretended to watch the TV. Meanwhile her heart was throbbing in her chest. What did this mean?

 

She thought about the last couple years in her life. She only dated Nick before, their relationship being long, spanning a couple years and a lot of firsts. First relationship, first kiss, first sexual encounter, everything. Nick meant a lot, but their relationship never felt right for Christen. It was nice, and she loved him, but she didn’t see the future. She didn’t see the light.

_And that’s why she cheated on Nick._

 

“I think I would survive the Games.”

 

Christen turned to the girl sitting beside her, her eyes lighting up with the TV.

 

“Would you really now?” She playfully tapped the girl’s shoulder with her own.

 

Tobin looked at her, a serious glint in her eyes. “Christen Press. Do you doubt my survival skills?”

 

Christen bit her lip and smiled, avoiding her gaze.

 

“Gasp. You are. Well I’ll let you know that I am a forest child. Made and living that way.”

 

Christen laughed, rolling her eyes.

 

“I’ll make sure to call you next time I find myself in the games. You can protect me.”

 

“Always.”

 

Christen looked at the girl out of the corner of her eyes and blushed, Tobin didn’t seem to notice though, she was back watching the movie.

 

Christen settled back, getting lost in her thoughts again.

 

_Christen cheated on Nick three times._

 

_The first was at a party, right before her Junior year. They were at a party, nothing big, but that’s when Christen kissed a girl for the first time ever. Her name was Vero, and she was on the soccer team with Christen. They had always been kind of close, almost seemingly dating to everyone else, Vero calling Christen her wife. At that party, Christen had drunk maybe a little too much and ended up making out with Vero in the middle of the dance floor. Nick had come in from outside, and had yelled at Christen, making a bitch of her in front of their respective friends._

_The second time was at Senior Night her Junior year. Vero was graduating, and Christen could not stop crying, even through the game. The older girl had been a mentor, a best friend to her. Christen was constantly with her and now she was leaving? After the game, Vero took Christen to In-and-Out, their tradition after every home soccer game. While they were eat fries and crying and laughing, retelling stories of the two, Christen had caught Vero staring at her. Right when she was about to ask what was wrong, Vero had kissed her. Christen backed up immediately, but it wasn’t because of Nick. Nick was the last thing on her mind when she moved forward to kiss Vero again._

 

Christen always forgets that those things happen, memories blocked out from her mind. Not because she was upset that she had kissed a girl or anything of the sort, she was just ashamed of the guilt she felt after, the guilt of her doing something wrong when it felt so right. It was always an out of body experience for her, which is why she never confessed to doing anything with a girl.

 

She never confessed, but she seemed to always be caught.

 

_The third time was her Senior Prom. She was drunk. Nick and her had been fighting the whole night. That’s why when she saw Vero at the after party, she couldn’t control herself anymore. She didn’t remember much honestly. She just remembered the sweat, the silky skin on her own, the loud moans hiding behind the beating music. She remembered the door being flung open, Nick standing in the doorway to reveal Christen and Vero in bed. She remembered the words flung at her, cruel and ugly. She deserved it, she had cheated, it was her fault. Nick called her a bitch, a whore, a slut, he had said she was worthless, unworthy, but he still took her home afterwards, making sure she got back safe. Christen had hurt him, she didn’t mean too, but even on the ride home she couldn’t stop thinking about the girl’s body._

Nick was never okay with it, something that his teammates teased him about. He had hung it over Christen’s head, making her feel upset over her attraction.

 

But Nick wasn’t around any more.

 

Christen looked up at Tobin, who was so thoroughly invested in the movie that she didn’t see the girl stare at her, longing and confusion in her eyes.

 

Christen liked girls.

Christen liked Tobin.

Christen couldn’t hurt anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Is Christen in the wrong? Should she pursue Tobin still? Also, get ready for a little something Alex soon ;)


	9. The Beginning of an Acting Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell did I get myself into? -Alex

The first day of class.

 

Alex would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous.

 

She looked in her full-length mirror, checking the third outfit she’s changed into. This time it was jean shorts, and a dark blue shirt, loose and boxy. On her feet were her favorite pair of rainbows, and she decorated her wrists with gold bangles. Her hair is in loose waves around her face, framing it in a way her mother always said made her look good. She sighed as she spun around, facing her roommate.

 

“Too much?”

 

Lindsay Horan sighed herself as she was trying to get ready herself (she only woke up 5 minutes ago and was already more put together than Alex) and looked at Alex.

 

“You look great.” She said in a monotone voice.

 

Alex pouted and was going to back into her closet when her phone started beeping, it was an alarm she had set to tell herself that she needed to leave if she wanted to get to class on time.

 

In a last minute attempt, she threw off a couple of her bangles, grabbed her backpack, and waved good-bye to her roommate.

 

She had her schedule as the background on her phone, her first class being the first year seminar she had with the rest of her teammates.

 

She sighed as she started the long trek to class. She was excited, but extremely nervous. What if no one wanted to talk to her? What if she had no friends?

 

She already had trouble bonding with her teammates as it was, only really talking to Tobin Heath the first couple weeks.

 

Tobin Heath. That girl had thrown Alex for a loop. She was very beautiful and Alex will admit she was kind of clingy to her. She had a girl crush. It was whatever though, she knew Tobin wasn’t interested since her and that other girl Christen had to be some sort of item, the way there were cuddling at movie night.

 

It was fine, Alex was kind of as straight as the goal posts on a soccer field. Didn’t mean she couldn’t be mesmerized by a beautiful girl. Either way, she knew her and Tobin would be close friends, they already balanced each other out on the pitch and on the bench.

 

As Alex walked up the steps to Carrol Hall, she took a breath before she got in. Her first college class. She stood in the lobby, looking up the room number on her phone, when she heard her name being yelled.

 

She whipped around to see her four gorgeous teammates. A big smile appeared on her face, releasing a sigh of relief that she didn’t know she was keeping in.

 

“Hey guys! Looking good!” She waved, checking them all out.

 

Sydney was rocking a tight peach crop top with white shorts, an outfit that complimented her dark skin and wild personality amazingly.

 

Julie was in a Carolina blue dress with a lace trim, complete with silver sandals, fitting her girl next-door air.

 

Kelley had on ripped jean shorts with a simple sheer white tank top, some crisp, white vans, and a tan snapback. The outfit fit her, even though it was simple, it still conveyed her personality of laid-backed and uncaring of other’s opinions.

 

Christen had on a yellow romper that had a ruffle trim and a bit of a sloping neckline. She paired it with birkenstocks and her hair seemed to have an easy blow-out look.

 

Alex caught herself staring at how natural the girl seemed to be, the look being one that Alex never would have tried but fit Christen’s quiet but bubbly disposition. She was focused on the style of the girl when she felt her hand get grabbed and soon she was spinning around.

 

“Damn girl, you looking good today.” Sydney whistled and the rest of the girl’s cat called her.

 

“The shirt is super cute.” Christen agreed as Julie nodded.

 

The girls started exchange compliments and nervousness about class until Kelley, who had been looking bored, looked at her watch.

 

“I hate to interrupt about what is the new Spring 2017 styles ladies, but I think class started a minute ago.”

 

The other four girls eyes widened as they stared at Kelley, who just shrugged, and they all collectively went bolting up the stairs to find their classroom.

 

Luckily, their teacher wasn’t in yet so the girls quickly found seats by each other.

 

Soon, an old woman walked in and looked at the students, immediately shaking her head.

 

Alex took in the woman, realizing the displeasure on her face and got nervous. What if this woman was an evil teacher? Like all the movies warned her about?

 

Alex was already thinking of the worst-case scenarios when her teacher cleared her voice and surveyed the class.

 

“I am Professor Bruno and I need you all to move your seats into a giant circle.”

 

Alex raised her eyebrow at Christen, who shrugged in response, as they followed the professor’s orders.

 

Once the seats were moved, the professor walked around the circle, looking all the students in the eye.

 

When she got to Alex, Alex swallowed hard and did her best to smile while in the eagle eye gaze of her professor. Her professor didn’t respond back and only moved on.

 

Once she reached the end, she faced the class.

 

“Welcome to Communications 64. This is a first year seminar that will break comfort levels and tests your skills as not only a person, but as an actor. We will perform in here, we will write, we will watch shows, but most importantly, we will learn. NOW!” Prof. Bruno bellowed. Alex was amazed at the sound that came from such a small woman. “We will do my favorite warm up exercise. Find a partner, someone you don’t know, and we’ll do five minutes of the mirror exercise.”

 

The class scattered immediately, everyone trying to find a partner. Alex looked around, realizing people were pairing up fast and she had no one when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to meet the gaze of a gorgeous boy.

 

“Hey, you look like you could use a partner.” He chuckled, sticking his hand out.

 

“Yeah, that would be great. I’m Alex.” She beamed while taking his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Servando.”

 

* * *

 

“It was insane. And then, she had us make these weird animal sounds for like the rest of the class. She kept shouting, “Release yourselves!!!” Alex stabbed her fork in the air to a Tobin holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

 

“Oh man that’s rough.” Tobin said wiping her tear from her eye. “My FYS was us just watching movies the whole time. It was great.”

 

The two girls were sitting outside one of the more popular dining hall on campus, watching people populate The Pit and walk to classes.

 

Tobin had told Alex that the team always likes to sit outside the building between classes so that they could all hang out. So far, they are the only two that had made it out there.

 

“Also,” Alex chewed her eggs slowly, gathering her thoughts, “There was this guy I met in class, Servando. Very cute.”

 

“Servando? Like Serv, from the Men’s Soccer team?” Tobin asked, her eyes laughing.

 

Alex choked on her eggs, reaching for her water bottle to get some relief. “He plays soccer?”

 

Tobin nodded amused, poking the girl in the shoulder. “Sounds like someone has a crush.”

 

Alex blushed, looking down at her eggs. She felt her heart pound just from the thought of him. The fact that Tobin, who was probably the most attractive girl on the team, was teasing her about it didn’t make it any better, but Servando was totally her type.

 

Desperate to change the subject, Alex looked at Tobin. “Have you had any classes yet today?”

 

Tobin shook her head no, looking at her watch. “Not yet. I have Communications with Christen in a couple of min…….speak of the devil.”

 

Alex watched as Tobin’s eyes grew big and followed her gaze to the raven-haired girl approaching them.

 

“Hey Alex! Hi Tobin, long time no see! Ready to go to class?” Christen pointed (in the direction of their class Alex assumed), and Tobin nodded quickly, stammering a yes.

 

Christen turned around and Tobin looked back at Alex to say bye when Alex sang quietly, “Looks like somebody has a crush.”

 

Tobin raised a fist at the girl before turning back to Christen, the two laughing as they walked away.

 

Alex sighed and smiled. She had a feeling it would be a good year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to go ahead and flesh out a couple different POV's just because I really want to write about all the different ways love can go, that there isn't just one time of falling in love.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think xoxo


	10. Player Profile: Christen Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet your UNC team!

**#23 CHRISTEN PRESS**

Position: Forward

Height: 5'6"

Year: First-Year

Hometown: Basking Ridge, N.J.

High School: Chadwick

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Freshman Season:** She will bring honor to her family and her cows.

 **Personal:** Daughter of Cody and Stacy Press ... father played football for Dartmouth ... born in Los Angeles ... has a brother, Tyler, and sister, Channing ... majoring in psychology and communications.

 **About Christen...  
Academic Major at Carolina: **Psychology and Communications  
 **Career Plans:** Wherever the wind blows....  
 **Hobbies:** Yoga and hanging out at coffee shops  
 **Athletes I Most Admire:** Pele  
 **Biggest Sports Thrill:** Winning. Any game, any team, the joy of winning after a hard fought game is like no other  
 **People with the Greatest Influence on my Athletic Career:** My father and Pele  
 **Favorite Book:** Anything coloring book  
 **Favorite Foods:** Sushi and Burritos  
 **Favorite Movie:** Friday Night Lights or Finding Nemo  
 **Favorite Class I Have Taken at UNC:** Ask me in a year  
 **If I Could Travel Anywhere, It Would Be:** Sweden  
 **What I Would Do on a Saturday Full of Free Time:** Do some yoga, then probably hang out in the room and watch a movie. Something to just relax.  
 **If I Could Play Another Sport at Carolina, It Would Be:** Track....I already run enough for it  
 **What I Like Most About Coach Dorrance:** He really cares about us.


	11. The Beginning of Us Questioning What We Are

Christen sat across from Tobin at Starbucks and flipped through her planner till she landed on the right date.   
  
When she finally found it, she began to cross off her neatly boxed items, smiling to herself that she got through her first day of college.   
  
It wasn’t until she closed her notebook and looked up that she realized Tobin was watching her with an amused look on her face.   
  
“What? Is there something there?” She rubbed her face vigorously.   
  
Tobin just snickered and shook her head. “That was pretty detailed. Planning for world domination?”   
  
Christen shrugged as she put her agenda away. “It helps me stay focused. I like to have my day planned out.”   
  
“By the minute?”   
  
“Yes by the minute.” Christen stuck her tongue out at the other girl.   
  
She heard their names called and she got up to get their drinks, smiling at the barista.   
  
“Here you go madam.” She placed the drink in front of Tobin, who smiled up at her.   
  
“So what do you have planned for the rest of the day since we don’t have practice?” Tobin mused as she smelled her drink. “Yum Hazelnut.”   
  
“Not sure. I’ll probably go home, relax before the semester really gets crazy. I haven’t seen Kelley in a while, not including class, so maybe I’ll see her?” Christen asked, trying not to be too obvious since she knew Kelley had to be at the Yellow House.   
  
Tobin shrugged, a sly smile on her face as she took a sip of her drink.   
  
“OMG you know something. Please tell me….pleaseeee” Christen begged.   
  
Tobin grinned. “I don’t like to gossip….But anything for you.” She leaned forward, serious. “I have no idea.”   
  
Christen crossed her arms in protest, sitting back annoyed.   
  
“I really don’t. Kelley has been over a lot for sure. She tries to sneak out every morning but she’s not very good at it.” Tobin shrugged and hesitated.   
  
“What?” Christen probed.   
  
“You want my honest opinion?”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
Tobin sighed as she leaned back. “I know how Meghan is. She never really sticks around, so I’m surprised at how often they’ve seen each other. I don’t know. It could be serious, but it just seems like it’s just sexual right now. I don’t know if you and Kelley talk about that kind of thing, but I don’t want her to be hurt.”   
  
Christen sighed. “This isn’t my place.”   
  
“You’re right, It’s not.” Tobin nodded as she finished her coffee. “Wanna share a muffin?”   
  
  
Meghan moaned and shoved a pillow into her mouth. She had her other hand wrapped up in Kelley’s hair and she lifted her hips higher so Kelley could get a better angle.   
  
Kelley’s hands gripped her breasts, massaging her, making Meghan’s back arch even higher. Meghan ripped the pillow out of her mouth, unable to breathe.   
  
Meghan felt Kelley’s tongue flat on her clit, moving faster. She was so wet and she felt her body heating up. Her breath got shallower, and she felt the need come from deep within her.   
  
“Kelley, fuck, dammit, faster please, please ohmygod yes” She started gasping when Kelley stuffed her fingers inside of he, keeping her tongue on her clit still.   
  
“Fuck you, shit. Why are you so good at this?” Meghan cried as she felt the pressure building up.   
  
Suddenly, she cried out, everything releasing from her it a ocean of euphoria and sweat. She stared at the ceiling trying to catch her breath. Kelley popped into her line of vision, an uneasy smile on her face.   
  
Meghan grabbed the girl to her bare chest and they stared at each other for a couple of minutes.   
  
She didn’t know what to do about the girl but damn it, Kelley did something to her. She traced a finger across the girls cheek, trying to count the freckles sprayed across her cheeks.   
  
Meghan inched forward, placing a kiss lightly on Kelley’s mouth. Kelley moved her leg between Meghan’s, closing the space between them.   
  
Meghan traced her foot down Kelley’s legs, the other girl having a good three inches on her. Meghan smiled at the other girl, Kelley grinning back.   
  
Kelley’s eyes were confused, and she slightly opened her mouth but closed it again. Meghan knew what Kelley was thinking, and she knew was she was going to ask. But Meghan didn’t know what to say, she was unclear about it herself.   
  
She didn’t want to get tied down, she was always very anti-relationships. But something kept bringing her back to the younger girl.   
  
Kelley opened her mouth again, and Meghan quickly closed the distance once again.   
  


Kelley responded happily, and Meghan sighed internally. She needed time to think, and it wasn’t time for that right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unable to write long chapters for some reason, I apologize guys! This is kind of a filler chapter to kind of start the next step for everyone :) I hope you guys kind of enjoy this.


	12. The Beginning of A Heist

Tobin Heath weaved in and out of people on her skateboard, holding her snapback on her head with one hand and her phone in the other. She turned the volume up on her phone, which was blaring Roses by The Chainsmokers in her ears, to tune out the sound of the people yelling obsencities behind her as she whizzed past them.   
  
_Say you’ll never let me go ooooh_   
  
Tobin hummed to her self, making her way to who knows. Classes finished earlier and Tobin didn’t have much homework yet and hell if she was going to get ahead or study. She spent her days wandering around the campus, bothering people when she wanted to but usually avoiding everyone because, well, everyone is boring.   
  
Her phone was pinging with the group text she found herself in with Ali, Ashlyn, Meghan, and Megan Rapinoe, a fellow sophomore. The girls were talking about random shit, Megan’s newest hookup, and Megan was probably whining since Meghan had now taken herself out the game with Kelley, still undefined, and Ali and Ashlyn were all old in their relationship, trying to spout out wisdom. Tobin was never much of a player as much as the Meg(h)an’s had pushed her into the past.   
  
She knew she was cute, she grinned at herself as she passed a building with huge windows, admiring her cool reflection. She was naturally laid back and that always seemed to attract people. However, she refused to ever act on the numbers that were scribbled on napkins, or the shoulder bumps that came her way. Why? It was just too much effort. Why bother herself with girls who wanted to try a girl for the sake of the college experience? Or boys who wanted to turn her straight? Or just girls who just weren’t the ones?   
  
Tobin felt another ding in her hand and she looked at a different name than the ones that were continuly blowing up her phone.   
  
_Chris: WRUD?_   
  
Tobin stopped her board and smiled at her phone. The raven haired girl had her wrapped around her finger unlike any girl before her had. She fixed her headphones on her head, realizing that the song started over. She left it on, feeling some type of way about how the song applied to her right now.   
  
_Taking it slow, but it’s not typical_   
_He already knows that my love is fire_   
  
_Tobin: Coasting around campus. You?_   
  
Tobin found a bench and parked herself on it, staring at the brids flying by.   
  
How she would love to be a bird. Just going about their business, seeing different places, perching where they would like and when they get bored, soar to somewhere else. There is no worries in the life of the bird. Their only downside was that they couldn’t play soccer.   
  
_His heart was a stone, but then his hands roamed…_ I wonder if Christen remembers the kiss, Tobin thought, remembering Christen’s hands on face.   
  
_I turned him to gold and it took him higher._   
I bet she could take me higher. I bet she can do a lot of things.   
  
Tobin cleared her throat as she tried to shoo the dirty thoughts out of her head as she looked back down at her phone.   
  
_Chris: Just got back home, I already have so much homework!_   
  
Tobin snorted at this. She knew for a fact Christen’s homework was not immediate homework, but papers and assignments due in weeks.   
  
_Tobin: lol sure._   
  
_Well, I’ll be your daydream, I’ll be your favorite things_   
_We could be beautiful_   
  
Meghan had always begged Tobin to mess around with at least one girl in the last year of them knowing each other. Megan had always laughed and said she couldn’t wait for the girl who would mess around with Tobin. Ashlyn always told her that Tobin would never know who would be right until she tried someone. Ali told the rest of them to fuck off and would tell Tobin that it really wasn’t that hard.   
  
Well Tobin wasn’t sure if this was the right call, but she knew she didn’t care. She was intrigued by Christen Press, and she wanted to know more about her. She wanted to be around her more.   
  
_Tobin: Hey, the Yellow House is throwing a party this Friday. You should come!_   
  
_Get drunk on the good life, I’ll take you to paradise_   
  
_Chris: Yes! I would love to!_   
  
_Say you’ll never let me go._

* * *

  
  
“We’re doing what?” Meghan sat up from her laying position on the couch.   
  
Megan R shook her head. “I didn’t think our dear thoughtful Tobin would ever suggest a party.”   
  
Ashlyn came from the kitchen, a bag of popcorn in her hands. “Did I hear the word party?”   
  
“Yep, our dear Tobin here wants to throw one?” Meghan eyed Tobin suspiciously, still wondering why the girl threw out this onlt a couple of moments ago.   
  
“Tobin does?” Ashlyn gaped in surprise as she hopped on the arm of the couch, eyeing the honey brown eyed girl whose head was in her hands.   
  
“Is there a reason for celebration my dear Tobs? What are we celebrating?” Ashlyn popped some corn in her mouth when her eyes opened wide. “Wait. Is it possible there is a  _who_ that we are celebrating?”   
  
If it was possible, Tobin’s head sunk deeper into her hands. And that is when all hell broke loose in the Yellow House.   
  
“Wait there’s a girl”   
“Holy shit there’s a girl”   
“Wow I was starting to doubt Tob’s gayness for a sexond there”   
“Who is it”   
“Omg do we know her”   
“I know who it is!”   
  
The room became silent as Meghan held the biggest shit eating grin the world has ever seen.   
  
Tobin’s face turned from her hands to look at Meghan. Tobin was not an angry person off the pitch usually. She wasn’t even easily annoyed. However, Meghan knew exactly how to push her buttons and this one was a fairly harge button with beatigul gray eyes and a smile that Tobin would melt at…and Meghan better not say shit.   
  
“Who is it?” Ashlyn reached over Tobin to look at Meghan.   
  
“Meghan, I won’t tell Kelley about how many of your past conquests are going to be at this party” Megan smirked.   
  
Meghan looked at Megan with the same look Tobin was giving her and knew it was that Megan was not playing.   
  
“Christen Press.”   
  
Tobin groaned as Ashlyn starting shouting and Megan starting making whipping noises as both Tobin and Meghan.   
  
“Oh man, Tobs. You must have it bad.” Ashlyn patted her on the shoulder, laughing too hard.   
  
Tobin shook her hand off her shoulder and crossed her shoulder.   
  
“Shut up, like Ali doesn[‘t have you wrapped around her finger.”   
  


Ashlyn just shrugged and started grinding the air. “At least Im getting some.”

  
Megan catcalled and Tobin couldnm’t help the smile on her face.   
  
“So guys, guess we have a party to plan. Who wants to make the Facebook event?” Meghan laughed.   
  


* * *

  
Slowly, the word got out.

 

 

Julie was in the dining hall with Zack and his football team when her phone lit up. She took a break from her burger and looked down at it and squealed.

 

Zack looked at her with a questioning look. “What’s up honey?”

 

Julie smiled at Zack and rested her hand on his arm.

 

“The Yellow House is having another party!”

 

 

 

 

Sydney was laying in her bed, giggling as Dom’s hands tickled her sides.

“Dom stop! I can’t breathe!” Sydney gasped between giggled until Dom finally gave up, kissing her neck and laying behind her to hold her. Sydney snuggled deeper into him and grabbed her phone.

 

“Hm?” She voiced as she opened the invite and giggled.

 

“What’s so funny?” Dom peeked his head up.

 

“There’s another party. This one is invite only. Lucky you, you seemed to have made the list.”

 

 

 

Alex was standing near the printers in the library, collecting her various printed syllabus’ and neatly organizing them into her folders. She tried her hardest to ignore the boy next to her, who was swinging his legs madly.

 

“Can you stop that please?” Alex snapped.

 

Servando smirked as he raised his phone up. “You see this?”

 

Alex rolled her eyes as she took the phone from his hands and examined the screen.

“A party? Again? This weekend?” Alex sighed as she handed it back. “I assume you’re going.”

 

Servando sent her a big toothy grin and Alex’s heart slightly melted.

“Yes I am. Did you see that there was a theme?”

 

 

 

“A PARTY!?” Kelley screamed as she looked at her phone and then back at Christen.

 

Christen shook her head and giggled as she looked at her phone aswell.

 

_Come one come all to the Yellow House. We’re back at it again for the second party this year, and this one being one that will knock your socks off. Now, before we proceed, be warned. This party is top secret, invite only. Any extra invitations must be approved by your rulers. Now, with that out of the way, we would like to grant you with some knowledge. This party has a theme: COPS AND ROBBERS. Be very careful what you dress at because that may affect how your night goes…._

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating in forever, I promise to try to update weekly!


	13. The Beginning of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in a while. School has thrown me for a loop. Are any of you guys in college cause I need someone to cry with.

  * Suite 214-15 was bustling with excitement as the girls got ready for their party. The girls were yelling back and forth, exchanging costume pieces and makeup. The rooms smelled of hairspray, heat from blow dryers and straighteners, and was booming with music to complete the vibe. Christen was straightening her hair when she heard a knock at her door.



 

She looked herself over as she got up to get it, carefully setting down the straightner and making sure she was acceptable looking before she opened the door, since she hadn’t changed yet and was only in a tank top and briefs.

 

She opened the door to reveal Alex Morgan, hair poofed up and pulled back in a pony tail, bright red lipstick in her lips. Christen whistled approvingly as she let her in and brought her in for a hug. The two have gotten closer in their week of classes since Alex spent more time with the four girls.

 

“I hope it’s okay I’m not dressed yet, I didn’t want to get weird looks.” Alex put her backpackdown and rolled back her shoulders.

 

“Oh no problem, I don’t think anyone is really ready yet. You can get dressed in here if you want. Everyone else is either in the bathroom or the other room.”

 

Alex nodded as she went to greet the other girls. Christen smiled as she heard the girls greet each other. She looked in the mirror to focus on her makeup, trying to perfect her cateye for the third time that night.

 

The girls had all agreed to be robbers, and call themselves the Fierce Five. It would be like the Spice Girls meet the USA gymnastics team meets the cast of Chicago.

 

And speaking of Chicago…..

 

“Six….uh uh…cicero…lipschitz.” Kelley came crawling into the room singing softly. The girl had a black headband pushing her hair back, dark eyeliner and gold eyeshadow, with dark red lipstick on. Christen’s eyes lingered on Kelley’s body, which was wrapped in a black crop top looking bra things, you know that style, and black shorts. She had ripped fishnet tights underneath, and black leather boots on her feet.

 

“How do I look? Would you lock me up and throw away the key?” Kelley posed, doing a little twerking move, laughing with Christen.

 

“Hell yeah, you look hot as fuck.” Christen could safely admire her roommate’s body since Kelley didn’t even know her sexuality, so it wouldn’t be taken as a come on. Either way though, the two girls have become so comfortable with each other that Christen knew Kelley wouldn’t care. Christen just couldn’t say it yet.

 

Kelley shot her a wink and looked at her. “Your makeup looks good but why aren’t you dressed? The boys are coming any moment now!”

 

“Yes mom, I’ll get dressed right now.”

 

Christen took her time getting dressed as the rest of the group slowly filed into C&K’s room, getting out the shot glasses and pass the whiskey, tonight’s rebel drink of choice, around.

 

“Don’t forget these!” Julie, ever the responsible one, passed around some bagels she got at Panera earlier.

  
Christen msiled at Julie and examined her group. “Damn we look good.”

 

“Hell yeah!” Sydney poured the third round of shots and the girls all choked them down.

 

Sydney was rocking tight black mini dress that hugged her in all the right places, had a black beanie on her head, andwas wearing stilletos that had to be at least 5 inches tall. If anyone could rock them all night, it would be Sydney.

 

Julie, the only reasonable one in the group and the only one who took the theme like an actual adult, was in an orange jumpsuit. She even had a little name tag on. Her hair loose flowing though with osme gloss on her lips, ad she had gray vans on.

 

Alex had gone for a more Jersey robber look with her hair puff and her bright reb lipstick. She had on a low cut flowing back dress with a leotard purse. She pulled off such an offended Paris Hilton surban mom look that Christen couldn’t help but laugh and think that she was looking at the guture Alex Morgan.

 

Christen herself was dressed in a white and black thick striped stressed, the normal striped look for most robbers. She also had a white beanie on her head and white converses.

 

“We ready to roll?” Kelley looked around the group, passing the girls their various purses and wallets.

 

“Yep, the boys just got here and are waiting outside!” Julie beamed as she headed towards the door. The girls began to file out, Christen behind them all.

 

She felt a buzz in her purse and pulled out her phone to see a text message. Her heart fluttered as she unlocked her phone.

 

_Tobin: You guys coming soon?_

_Chris: We just left! 10 minutes!_

_Tobin: good, people aka Meghan is starting to get restless. She wants to play some games_

_Chris: lol any hint to what the games are?_

_Tobin: maybe, if I get a hint to your group of the night._

_Chris: I’ll tell u mine if u tell me yours_

_Tobin: ;)_

_Tobin: suit_

_Chris: stripes_

_Tobin: can’t wait to catch you in the act…_

Christen put away her phone, her face flushed as she thought about seeing Tobin in a suit, which obviously meant she was a cop because what kind of robber wears a suit. Well, maybe Bradley Cooper in that Oceans movie but like, that’s Bradley Cooper.

 

Christen caught up with the group outside, where they were meeting the boys so they could all walk over together. They were all dressed at cops and they had the outfits down to the final details: blue button downs, black pants, dark sunglasses, fake badges, and a box of donuts.

 

They all munched down while they walked over, trying to get as much into their stomachs as physically possible.

 

“So what do you guys think they are going to have?” Servando asked, confused as to what this party may resort to.

 

“Handcuffs I hope.” Kelley grinned wickedly at Christen who automatically knew what Kelley was hoping the night would resort to with Meghan.

 

The group laughed loudly as they approached the driveway of the House. It was there that Ashlyn Harris, in a leather jacket and black radiators blew a whistle at them and stopped them.

 

“Lol what are you suppose to be? A cop, a pilot, or a traffic guard?” Christen joked, earning a second round of laughter from the group.

 

“Wrong choice of words prisoner.” Ashlyn shook her head. “Now you will all listen to me. If you are a prisoner, I need you to get into a single file line on my right….are you deaf inmates? I SAID MOVE.”

 

The girls quickly scurried to their left, unsure of what to do next. The boys stood there uncertain as to what to do since they were cops in this scenario.

 

“Officers, I commend you for your service. Please proceed inside where you can find your blue shots awaiting you.”

 

The boys highfived as they left the girls in their dust.

 

Ashlyn turned her attention back to the females.

 

“Inmates. Before you proceed inside, I must take your mugshot to categorize you.” Ashlyn got a polroaid camera from her side table and guestered to Sydney who was the first in line.

 

She had Sydney write on a small chalk board her name and her jersey number and pose for the picture. Afterwards, Ashlyn handed her a shot of what she claimed was Mug’s Root Beer and Rum and let her go inside.

 

This happened with all the girls, and when it was Christen’s turn, Ashlyn had her take two shots for her talking back earlier.

 

When Christen got into the house, she was amazed by what the house was turned into. There was loud rap music playing but there seemed to be a separate speaker with a low cop car siren playing in the background. The girls who lived there somehow found cinderblock wall paper to put on the walls, and all the rooms had streamers going down them in a jell cell like manner.

 

Christen was still looking around the room when she heard a low voice on the back of her neck.

 

“Are you lost inmate? Do you need me to take you to chow hall?”

Christen looked over her shoulder, knowing who it was but wanting to confirm, when her eyes met a pair of honey brown ones.

 

“Yes officer, that would be great.”

 

She felt a gentle hand push her toward the kitchen, the streamers brushing her face. There seemed be where a lot of the party was currently gathered. Tobin stopped her right infront of The Buzz and got them two drinks.

 

While she was doing this, Christen turned around and got a good look at the girl.

 

Tobin was in a fitted black suit with a white collared shirt peeking out from underneath. She had a loose bun with some stray hairs that Christen wanted to tuck away floating around her face, and a gold badge pinned to her jacket. Christen couldn’t help but notice how the suit hugged Tobin in all the right places, her eyes landing on her ass before realizing Tobin was offering her a drink.

 

“Oh thank you.” Christen blushed hoping her stare went unnoticed.

 

Tobin just smiled back and took a sip ofher drink. “You look good Chris. What crime are you guilty of?”

 

Christen shrugged. “Oh ya know, the usual. Killing our team nutritionist after she told me I couldn’t have more than one cookie a meal.”

 

The two girls laughed, leaning on each other for support. Christen was very aware of how much of them was touching; Tobin’s hand was on her hip and Christen’s head on her shoulder. Christen looked up at Tobin and realized that the other girl was staring at her, a smile dancing on her lips, her honey brown eyes sparkling.

 

Tobin’s mouth opened like she was going to say soething when Kling ran into the room screaming.

 

“EVERYONE GATHER IN THE LIVING ROOM FOR THE GAME TO BEGIN.”

 

Tobin shook her head, closed her mouth, and started guiding Christen towards the door.

 

Christen heard Servando yell, “Matron, what is the game of the night?”

 

Kling sent a playful smirk his way.

 

“Only Circle of Death of course.”

 

There was collective groans and cheers and Christen raised an eyebrow from confusion.

 

“What is Circle of Death?” She asked Tobin.

 

“A game no one should play.” Tobin sighed. “It’s a card game. Everyone gets a hand and each card has certain rules an-“

 

“NOW, you may think you know how to play this game, but, the Big House is gonna show you how it goes over here.” Kling was standing atop of a table at this point.

 

“ACE: make a rule. Easy, simple.

Two is you. Gotta choose someone to drink. Be careful cause they may get you back.

Three is me. That means I got to take a shot of whatever the group puts together.

Four is all the robbers in the house.

Five: Truth or dare.

Six is all the cops. You have find the nearest robber and pat them down, got to make sure they ain’t smuggling a shank.

Seven is heaven. Take someone in the closet for one round.

Eight is a handcuff mate. Gotta get handcuffed to the nearest whatever you aren’t around and stay like that for two rounds.

Nine is who did the crime? The person who drew the card is going to start doing an action and the last person to catch on gets to get tackled by all the cops.

Ten is categories. You mess up, you drink.

Jack is back bitches and he is coming for everyone who drunk in the last round and they have to drink again.

Queen is questions. The group gets to decide on three questions to ask the person who drew the card.

King- the first three kings all have to pour as close to a shot into this mug right here.”

 

Kling held up a mug that had a ridiculous cartoon picture on Anson’s face on it.

 

“What happens then?” Kelley asked from across the room.

 

“You’ll have to drink of course.” Kling had a devilish look on her face. “Everyone ready to play?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This game is actual evil. You'll know if you've ever played it. It's hilarious and a lot of fun but damn, hope you're prepared to get #hammered. oh well that's the point of drinking games I guess....be safe guys ;)


	14. the beginning of continuing the story??

Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating for so long, school has been really rough lately (I go to Tobin's alma mater :D) but now I'm on break and I want to know if there's interest in me continuing it! <3 I'll try to be more regular if I do start it again I promise, you guys can call me out on it!  
just let me know below!!


	15. The beginning of a bet

The game started out innocently enough, the first few rounds getting people drunk for the dirt that was likely to occur later. 

Alex and Servando ended up getting handcuffed together after the third round, something that Alex tried to act like she hated but the way she was cuddled up to Servando gave Tobin a different idea. 

When Meghan pulled a 6, Kelley pressed herself against the wall to receive a full pat down as the rest of the cops tried to drink their drinks without laughing. 

When Dom had pulled a 7 and was guided by Ali to a closet for him and Sydney, Tobin failed to notice their absent three rounds later until Christen had leaned over to mention the disappearance. Tobin’s breath caught low in her throat as Christen’s warm breath left the side of her neck. She looked at the girl who just smirked before pulling her card.

  
“Five. What was that again?” Christen held up the card for everyone to see.

  
“TRUTH OR DARE!” Kelley screamed. “omg Christen, Truth or dare? Which one? Don’t be a wimp.”

  
The group laughed as Christen held her face in her hands. Tobin watched the gears in the girl’s head turn until Christen suddenly began chugging her drink and slammed it down.

  
“I CHOOSE DARE.” She yelled to the celebrating chorus of teammates.

  
Meghan, Megan and Kelley put their heads together, snickering and looking often at Christen and Tobin. Tobin could piece together what was about to happen and before she could begin to protest, Kelley had already started to talk.

  
“Christen. We dare you to give our dear handsome Tobin here a lapdance for at least three minutes.” Kelley grinned looking very proud of herself   
  
Christen’s mouth dropped and Tobin coughed up the drink she was about to swallow.   
“What”   
“No she doesn’t have to-you don’t have to”   
“But I don’t even know how to do that”   
  
“That’s not what you were bragging about the other night.” Julie sang, much to the cat calls of the group.   
  
“Oh yeah I remember that.” Kelley peeped up. “Something about yoga making you so flexible and being on that next level dance shit, I believe were the words. Right Jules?”

  
Christen sighed and shook her head. “Can I at least have some music??” This was received with another round of catcalls. “And does she have to sit on th couch or can we get a chair?”   
  
  
Julie nodded firmly as she brought a chair over and patted the seat.   
  
“Go sit on your throne Tobs!” Ashlyn cried out as she pushed on Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin’s mouth felt dry as she got up to sit down, almost collapsing due to the weak feeling in her knees. She sat with her legs spread apart and her hands clenched to gether. She watched as Christen slowly got up, a scared but determined, but sexy look on her face.   
  
The music coming through the speakers changed from the rap it was playing to Body Party by Ciara. Tobin swallowed hard as she watched Christen pull her hair back as she auntered over. As the lyrics began to filter through, Christen stroke Tobin’s face while slowly dipping down between her legs, Christen’s hips moving with the beat. She rose slowly and pressed her body’s along Tobin’s the whole time, ending with her breasts in Tobin’s face. Tobin tried her best not to look but it was hard when they were literally in her face. She could smell Christen’s perfume, a floral scent, mixed with sweat and something in it poked at the hunger deep and low within Tobin. Tobin felt one of Christen’s legs climb over one of hers, and she looked up to see Christen straddling her, a darkeness in her eyes. Christen’s hands were around Tobin’s neck and Christen slowly began grinding on the leg she was straddling. Tobin kept eye contact with Christen and snaked her own hands to hold to Christen’s ass, feeling her pop her ass up with the snaps in the song. Christen seemed to be pleased by her action and sat deeper in Tobin’s hands so Tobin could fully cup her butt. After a couple movements like this, Tobin lifted christen slightly so her other could wrap around her body, having Chris fully straddle her. Christen sat further back and continued to circle her butt, but had pressed her body to Tobin’s front, their faces only inches apart. Tobin could smell the intermingling alcohol and desperation, or at least desperation from her own end. She prayed Christen was as hungry for her as Tobin (and little Tobin if she was honest) was. The song begfan to fade out but Christen stayed on Tobin’s lap, their eyes locked and breath becoming shallower.   
  
Tobin was unsure how much time had passed until she heard someone clear their throat. Christen’s face suddenly turned pink as she jumped off of Tobin’s lap, must to Tobin’s dismay. Tobin began to stand up herself and the pair looked at everyone else in the group. Their faces were slightly in shock, pink themselves. Servando seemed to be trying to cover something on his lap, and Alex was biting her own lip looking away. Megan, Meghan, and Kelley were all madly blushing, taking sips of their drinks. Julie was whispering something to Zach who was furiously nodding.   
  
“Ali why don’t you dance on me like that?” Ashlyn said, breaking the tension in the group. Ali laughed and swatted her ear, causing everyone to laugh.   
  
“Damn, we may need to cut this short because nothing is going to beat that.” Megan shook her head and began to collect the cards.   
  
The group began to break off, and since it was still early, Megan decided to open the party up to their mutual friends. Tobin and Christen hadn’t moved though. Tobin cleared her throat and looked at the girl beside her.

  
“Hey….is everything okay?” Tobin asked quietly, nervous that Christen would hate her even though she seemed to enjoy it as well. Christen blinked a couple times and looked at the brown eyes gril beside her.   
  
“Yes I um is um…” She looked down at her feet before snapping up. “Was it okay? Did I come on too strong? I’m sorry!”   
  
Tobin smiled softly at the girl, shaking her head at the fact that she was embarrsed. She stepped closer to Christen and lifted her head up.   
  
“It was perfect. It was really hot.” Tobin stared into the eyes of the girl who had been captivating her thoughts lately and maybe it was the amount of alcohol they had both consumed or the fact that her lower parts were screaming at her, but she leaned down the capture the lips of the other girl.   
She felt Christen’s mouth open slightly under the pressure and her hands snaked up her body, one finally resting in her hair and the other on Tobin’s cheeks. Tobin held the girl tighter to her by the small of Christen’s back and smiled into her kisses.   
  
“Can we go to your room?” Christen whispered into Tobin’s ear, who immediately took her hand and led her down stairs.   
  
Kelley and Meghan watched this scene unravel and just chuckled.   
  
“Think they need a condom?” Kelley joked as she took a long drag of her drink.   
  
“Nah, those kids are too crazy it’ll probably stay PG for now.” Meghan looked over at the freckled girl, her heart squeezing at the wicked smile forming over her face.   
  
“How much you want a bet it’ll get rated R faster than you think?” Kelley prompted Meghan. “Aka some sort of penetration.”   
  
Meghan shook her head. “you underestimate how much of a gentleman my Tobin is. It’s a bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is going to win the bet? Meghan or Kelley? Comment below and we'll see who wins ;)
> 
> Let me know what you guys want to see happen now or in the future in the comments! Any pairings, plots, love things, anything!
> 
> ALSO, sorry for being MIA but I'm back with a semi regular schedule we hope


End file.
